Nai's Sick Days
by countrypanther14
Summary: Slight AU: Nai gets sick, Akari takes care of him. R&R, I own nothing, rated just to be safe. Forgive me if any characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction for Karneval. R &R. And bear with me please, I just started watching the series.**

* * *

"Nai," Yogi said, shaking the white haired niji awake. "Nai, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Sitting up on his bed, Nai rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited for Yogi to leave the room before he flopped back down. He really didn't feel like eating or getting out of bed; he wanted to sleep in some more. But, not wanting to worry his friends, he got up and tried to ignore the nausea that threatened to send everything he ate the day before up again.

He really didn't feel good; even though he didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew, was that his head hurt, his throat burned, his stomach refused to keep any food or liquids down, and everything felt really hot and cold at the same time

Fighting off the nausea for the time being, he stood up and went to the kitchen where Yogi had just finished making pancakes, eggs, and bacon; and all throughout breakfast, he tried to eat, but his stomach wouldn't accept it and he had to swallow hard just to get it past his throat, and when it felt like his stomach would rebel, he would slowly drink his orange juice and try to act like nothing was wrong. And it almost worked, but of course, Akari had noticed.

Shortly after breakfast was done, Yogi suggested they play hide-and-seek, and Nai decided to play; even though his body was begging him not to.

Ignoring it, Nai hid in the vent that had sent him falling out of the ship the one time and tried to fight off the nausea as the sheep looked for him. After the one hour time limit was up; he came out and waited until Yogi and Tsukumo weren't paying attention before he ran to the bathroom and threw up. A violent coughing fit taking over his body as more of his breakfast made a reappearance. After what had felt like hours, he was able to pull himself away from the toilet for a little bit; resting his head on the toilet seat as he tried to keep himself awake and fight off the migraine that had developed overnight.

 _"Now Nai."_ Karoku's voice rang in his head as he cried out at the pain. _"See what happens when you ignore me."_

"Nai?" Akari called, walking into the bathroom and seeing Nai in front of the toilet; holding his head in pain. "Nai, what's wrong?" Rushing over to the white haired half-niji, he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nai?!"

 _"This is what you get for ignoring me."_ Karoku's voice continued as Nai gagged and started throwing up again. _"The only way to make it stop, is to push the others away."_

 _"Nai? Nai, answer me."_ Akari shouted, his voice distorting as Nai continued to vomit into the toilet; a loud buzzing taking over his hearing entirely as his entire body went numb and everything turned dark.

* * *

 **R &R. And please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R. **

* * *

"Nai!" Akari shouted, grabbing the white haired boy in front of him as he fell sideways and tried to stay awake. Feeling his forehead, he saw that Nai was burning up with a dangerously high temperature and helped him up, taking him down to the medical wing on the ship and laying him down on one of the beds; Nai fighting to stay awake.

"Is he okay?" Hirato asked as the pink haired doctor grabbed the thermometer and shoved it ruthlessly under the half-niji's tongue.

"No." he answered taking the thermometer out of the boy's mouth once it beeped. "105.3."

"Do you need me to call Gareki?" he asked. "He's out at the store, maybe he could get something for Nai."

"In a bit, right now I just need you to bring him something to drink. Preferably something to settle his stomach."

"Alright." he said, rushing off to get Nai something to drink as Akari got a cool washcloth from the bathroom next door and laid it on the ailing boy's forehead, running his fingers through the boy's soft white strands.

"You know, you could have just said you were sick." he said. "I could have given you medicine."

"Sorry." Nai said, practically in tears because of the pain he was in.

Getting up from his chair, Akari went to the next room and got some painkillers, popping two of them into his hand as Jiki came in with a steaming mug of tea. "When did you get here? And I thought I sent Hirato to get Nai something to drink." he said.

"I got here five minutes ago. And you did, but he put alcohol in it and I don't think Gareki would be happy to have drunken Nai on our hands. Especially if he's sick." he said. "So, I made him some ginger tea. By the way, you're out of tea, honey, and water crackers; and a lot the ingredients used for soup went bad."

"Really?" he said. "Well it's a good thing Gareki's out at the store. But on a different note...you made the tea?"

"Yeah." he said. "Don't worry, I didn't put anything bad in it. Just some honey." Going over to Nai's bed, he sat him up and helped him drink some of the tea as Akari gave him the medicine.

Once Nai had taken the pills and got some sort of fluids in him; he started yawning and laid down, Akari covering him with the blankets.

"Just get some rest Nai." he said. "I'll be back in a little bit to check in on you."

"Okay," he yawned, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable without upsetting his stomach.

Getting up from where he was sitting, Jiki went into the hallway and grabbed one of the sheep; turning one of the dials under the ribbon under its neck and letting it play a soft lullaby that lulled Nai to sleep as he put it next to him.

Looking to the golden eyed boy across from him, Akari held a finger to his lips in a silent hush and pointed to the door; the two of them walking into the hallway as he turned off the lights in the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**R &R.**

* * *

 _Okay Jiki,_ Jiki thought as he watched Tsukumo walk down the hall. _Now's your chance. Just be cool and have a casual conversation with her._

"Hey Tsukumo, what's up?" he asked, his voice cracking as his face heated up; watching as she just ignored him and walked by.

 _Damn it, I messed up again._ he thought, sighing and taking off his glasses; wiping off any smudges with the hem of his shirt. _I'll never be able to get a girl like her. Never, never, never..."_ Hitting the back of his head off the wall behind him, he kept muttering 'never' over and over again with each hit until Akari walked by and pulled him away from the wall by his tie.

"You messed up talking to Tsukumo again, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said. "Now she'll never know how I feel."

"You do know that Iva's out on a solo mission all week. Right?" he said. "You just have to be yourself and not take love advice from Hirato and Tsukitachi. And do me a favor and help Gareki with the groceries, I have to check on Nai."

He groaned.

"Don't complain, just do it." he said as the grey haired male walked away. "And don't try to kill him either."

Another groan.

 _Twenty years old and he acts like he's Gareki's age._ he thought, going back to the medical wing and checking on Nai; finding the white haired boy in the bathroom that connected to the room and in front of the toilet. _Damn it, not again._

Going over to the boy, he knelt down beside him and rubbed his back; pressing a hand to his forehead and seeing that his fever had gotten much worse. "You okay now?" he asked, still rubbing Nai's back as he shook his head and retched, throwing up more of the tea Jiki had given him earlier.

After a few minutes, Nai had thrown up everything in his stomach and was able to move away from the toilet; resting his forehead on the cold porcelain seat as Akari stood up and got another wet washcloth and some water, wiping off the boy's mouth and helping him take a few sips of water so he wasn't dehydrated.

"You okay now?" he asked.

This time, Nai nodded and slowly stood up; gripping onto Akari for support as the pink haired doctor helped him back to his bed and tucked him in, placing another cold cloth on his forehead.

"Where's Gareki?" he asked.

"He's in the kitchen putting groceries away." he said as Gareki came in with a black eye and a bloody towel under his nose. "You have got to be kidding me. Did you and Jiki get into a fight?"

"No, I tripped and face planted into the floor." he said.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"I will be once my nose stops bleeding." he said, taking the towel away and wiping away the blood that dripped from his nose. "Which it finally did. How's Nai doing?"

"Still sick." he said as Nai sat up and reached out for the raven haired teen in the doorway. "And wants you to hold him."

Walking over to Nai's bedside, Gareki put the towel down and gave the white haired half-niji a hug; feeling the younger boy throw off heat waves as he nuzzled his neck. Hugging him tighter, he picked up the cloth that had fallen onto his lap and held it against his forehead; kissing the top of Nai's head as he played with the little flicks of lavender hair that stuck out from either side of his head.

After a few minutes, Nai let out a soft snore and Gareki laid him back down on the bed, making sure he was warm enough before he and Akari were able to leave the room and let him sleep for a little while.

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**R &R.**

* * *

Nai woke up slowly, his ears buzzing the way they had done earlier as he pushed himself up; noticing that everything around him was strangely bigger and his hands were smaller than usual.

"Nai?" Akari asked as he entered the room. "You awa-"

Looking up at the pink haired man, Nai saw Akari break out of character; his usual stern face completely dissolving and being replaced with a horrified/shocked expression. "What?" he asked, his voice even higher pitched than usual.

Walking over to the bed, Akari picked Nai up and held him in front of the bathroom mirror.

In the time Nai had been asleep, he went from five feet-two inches, to about the size of a two year old; and even though the pink haired man did not want to admit it, Nai looked down right adorable. That and he was a little surprised that Nai's underwear had shrank with him.

"How did I get so small?" he asked.

"I don't know." he said. "I'll run a few tests to see what's going on. But first, lets get you dressed into something that fits you."

* * *

 **~4 hours later~**

"I don't know what to tell you Nai." Akari said as he looked at is notes. "There is no scientific explanation as to why you turned into a toddler." Turning around, he saw that Nai wasn't sitting on the chair he had put him on, and he had disappeared; the only things left behind were the shoes he was wearing. "Nai?"

Picking up the pair of tiny shoes on the floor, he walked over to the door and looked into the hallway; seeing all the nurses gathered around something. Hoping Nai didn't faint or anything bad, he went over to the nurses and tried to look over them; seeing Nai playing with the niji that was in his office, the niji trying to get loose. "Everyone get back to work." he said, pushing through the crowd and picking Nai up. "I think we've seen enough."

"Aww." the nurses whined, going back to their jobs as Akari took Nai into his office to put the niji back in its cage.

"What were you thinking walking off like that?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how Gareki would react if he found out I had lost you?"

"I got thirsty." Nai said, his big, innocent eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry."

Feeling a sharp pulling sensation in his chest, Akari sighed and walked over to the sniffling child, grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk and wiping away the boy's tears, which he was surprised he was still able to make seeing as how he was probably really dehydrated from all his vomiting. "Don't worry about it." he said, wiping Nai's nose. "Come on, let's get you home. I'll give you something to drink when we get back.

Putting the Nai's shoes back onto his feet, he picked him up and took him back home so Hirato didn't know that they had left even though they were gone for over four hours; but by the time they got back, Nai had already fallen asleep in his arms, and because he looked so peaceful and cute, he didn't bother waking him up; he didn't even want to put him down he was so adorable.

"Hey Akari," Hirato said. "Where did you and Nai d-Oh my god, Nai's tiny."

"Yeah, and he's also sleeping. So be quiet." he hissed, watching as Nai stirred in his sleep.

"Akari..." Nai groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at the pink haired doctor. "I'm thirsty."

"Alright." he said. "I'll get you something to drink." Taking him into the kitchen, he set the half-niji boy down on the counter and opened the fridge; quickly finding a package of apple juice boxes that Gareki had bought at the store for some reason. Taking one, he put the straw in it and gave it to Nai; practically dying inside because Nai looked so cute holding the juice box in both of his little hands, his big red eyes looking up at him in such a way he just wanted to melt; but he couldn't afford another slip up where he broke out of character, no matter how cute Nai was, he couldn't let it get to him

Picking Nai back up, he took him back into one of the sitting rooms where Jiki was watching an episode of SpongeBob, an ice pack over his left eye.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

"Iva came back early." he said. "Socked me right in the face. And what the heck happened to Nai that he's a toddler?"

"I don't know." he said. "I took him to the Research Tower to check that out, and there's nothing scientifically wrong with him other than he has the flu."

"Maybe it's a niji thing." he said.

"No, you have to remember, I have a niji in my office; it doesn't shrink to the size of a baby when it gets sick."

"Akari, you probably take care of that thing so well it doesn't get sick." Jiki said. "Who knows? Maybe niji's do shrink when they get sick."

"Mm-mm." Nai said, shaking his head with the straw from the juice box still in his mouth. "No they don't. I got sick once when I was still living with Karoku, and that didn't happen before."

"Really?" he asked. "Then I wonder what made you shrink then?"

"I don't know." he said, taking a sip of his juice as Gareki came in and saw the baby Nai in Akari's arms.

"Oh my god, Nai's tiny." he said, copying what Hirato had said earlier as Nai yawned.

"And ready for a nap." Akari said.

"I'll take him." Gareki said, taking the little Nai into his arms and taking him back to their room; laying down on Nai's bed and reading him a story as he wrapped his little arms around his neck and snuggled up to his shoulder, falling asleep as Gareki played with his hair.

Once Nai had fallen asleep again, Gareki carefully sat up and held the tiny half-niji boy in his arms. _He is so cute._ he thought, watching as Nai stirred in his sleep. Looking at the door to make sure no one would come barging in, he kissed Nai on the forehead.

* * *

 **R &R**


	5. Author's Note

**To everyone who favorited this story and followed it, thank you very much it means a lot to me. But I will be putting this on a temporary hiatus, only because the opportunity to write a fanfic of Nai being a baby is too cute to pass up.**


End file.
